This invention relates to a driving force transmitting device, and in particular to a device in which a driving force is expected to be transmitted from a drive member to a driven member through a wire cable.
In a conventional driving force transmitting device, such as that disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Print No. 64(1989)-17845 which corresponds to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,340, a wired cable is connected at its opposite ends to a driving member and a driven member, respectively. The wired cable is set to be protected by an outer tube in such a manner that the wired cable passes the outer tube. In the conventional device, a clearance is defined between the wired cable and the outer cable in order to establish smooth rotation of the wired cable. However, such a structure inevitably results in the binding of the wired cable. Thus, collision noise is generated whenever the wired cable is brought into engagement with the outer tube. In the conventional device, in order to reduce the collision noise, an inner tube is secured in the outer tube so as to be opposed to the wired cable.
However, in the conventional device, the clearance per se remains and therefore the wired cable can vibrate resulting in the degradation of the driving force transmission efficiency.